Harry Potter (Prince's World)
(mother) *Eleanor Prince (half-sister) *Victoria Prince (half-sister) *Urania Black (adopted sister) *Hermione Potter (wife) *James Potter II (son) *Sirius Potter (son) *Lily Potter (daughter)|wand = 11", Holly, phoenix feather|patronus = Stag|job = *Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Head of Gryffindor|house = Gryffindor|boggart = Dead body of Hermione Granger|title = *Triwizard Champion *Professor *Head of Gryffindor *Seeker *Prefect *Leader of Dumbledore's Army}} Harry James Potter (born 31 July 1980), O.M. (First Class), was a half-blood wizard; only child of Lily Evans and the late James Potter and was one of the most famous wizards of modern times. As to circumvent a prophecy that he believed would spell his end, Voldemort attempted to kill Harry and his parents on Hallowe'en, 1981, but only succeeded in killing his father, James, while Lily took Harry and Apparated away. Being taken in by double-agent Severus Prince, Harry and his mother lived in hiding until being discovered and attacked on 4 July 1982. However, thanks to attempted loving sacrifices by both Severus and Lily, all three of them survived. This unsuccessful attempt at taking Harry's life led to Voldemort's downfall and the end of the First Wizarding War and Harry was dubbed the "Boy Who Lived". After the war, Harry and Lily continued to live with Severus in a muggle community; away from the scrutiny of the Wizarding World. When Severus and Lily married, Harry was officially adopted as Severus' son and was graced with twin sisters Eleanor and Victoria Prince; Severus later adopting Urania Black, Sirius Black's daughter, after he was deemed an unfit parent. Away from the Wizarding World, Harry was safe from Lord Voldemort, though his "disappearance" from the Wizarding World only intensified the rumors and fictional books about him. In 1991, Harry began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor. During school, he became best friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, also befriending the likes of Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups, though later dropped out of Quidditch in his fifth year to focus on his studies and other things. He became an even more important figure at Hogwarts after protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Lord Voldemort, preventing his return, and saving Ginny Weasley from death after killing a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. In his fourth year, Harry Potter participated in the Triwizard Tournament after being entered by Barty Crouch Jr. who masqueraded around as Alastor Moody via Polyjuice potion. He won the tournament, becoming the youngest wizard to win the Triwizard Tournament; unfortunately the tournament ended with the tragic death of the other Hogwarts champion, Cassius Warrington, and the return of Lord Voldemort, though the Ministry steadfastly refused to acknowledge his return and Harry Potter was slandered as a liar. The next school year consisted mainly of Harry teaching a club known as Dumbledore's Army, teaching Hogwarts students Defence Against the Dark Arts and fighting against Madam Umbridge's totalitarian rule over the school. The invitation to the club was open to all houses, though he did not expect any Slytherins to join. However, a group of Slytherins led by Daphne Greengrass did join and their time with the D.A. helped change a lot of students' attitude towards Slytherins. Even after Umbridge's arrest and return of Alastor Moody as the DADA professor, Dumbledore's Army continued operating even after Hogwarts was taken over by the Death Eaters in 1997, though Harry had withdrawn from Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom took up the mantle of paramount leader. Harry played an important role in the Second Wizarding War. He fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and witnessed the death of Bellatrix Lestrange at the hands of Neville Longbottom. He hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes around the country with the help of Hermione, Winky, Dobby and to a lesser extent, Ron. During the Battle of Hogwarts he witnessed the deaths of Arthur Weasley and Grawp, and had felt great guilt when he learned that Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley and many others had fallen in battle and Hermione was seriously injured. He confronted Voldemort in the Hogwarts Courtyard and vanquished him for the last time. After the war, Harry was given the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts at record age 18. He married Hermione Granger and with her, had three children; James Rubeus (named after his biological father James Potter and good friend Rubeus Hagrid), Sirius Severus (named after his godfather Sirius Black and stepfather Severus Prince) and Lily Luna Potter (named after his mother Lily and his good friend, Luna Lovegood). He and his family moved into 12 Grimmauld Place after extensive remodeling. Relationships Family Hermione Granger Hermione had been Harry's best friend since the Troll attack during their first year. She was initially seen as a stuck up, arrogant bookworm but he and Ron eventually befriended her and she never left his side from then on. Her brilliant mind and quick thinking had saved the trio over the years so many times that Harry has admitted that he wouldn't have survived past his second year without her. Hermione often berated Harry for acting recklessly and getting in trouble, sometimes putting their relationship under some strain, but it often succeeded in keeping Harry on track and she always wanted what was best for him. Hermione remained fiercely loyal to Harry through all their endeavours and was very protective of him; the first one to pull her wand when Cassius Warrington first confronted Harry about the Golden egg and the one to put herself between him and Peter Pettigrew when he tried to kill Harry in the Shrieking Shack. She stood by him even when Ron abandoned them during the Triwizard Tournament, only taking one look into Harry's eyes after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire to accept his side of the story without question. She, most importantly, stood by Harry when Ron had left them while on their hunt for Horcruxes in 1997. Harry, in turn, quickly defended Hermione when she was verbally and sometimes physically assaulted by people like Draco Malfoy and his friends and even Ron, and would physically shield her on instinct when faced with danger. Although they had romantic feelings towards each other for several years, their friendship had remained platonic until 1997. Prior to that, their closeness as friends made some people jealous including Viktor Krum and even Ron himself. Harry eventually admitted his feelings to himself though kept it buried for fear of ruining their friendship and knowing full-well that Ron had feelings for Hermione. Despite all that, their friendship became romantic during their time alone on their search for the Horcruxes, with Harry and Hermione sharing a soft kiss after dancing to a song on the radio in the tent. When Ron returned to them, they did not reveal their relationship; choosing instead to maintain the facade of a platonic friendship for fear of pushing Ron away. However, after Ron became too difficult to keep on their journey and he lashed out at Harry, she revealed their relationship by walking over to Harry, holding his hand, prompting Ron to walk out for the last time. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry and Hermione continued their strong relationship, marrying after Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts in 1999. They later had three children; James Rubeus, Sirius Severus and Lily Luna. All three of the children were named after family members and close friends. The pair wanted to make Ron the godfather to their eldest child in honour of him being Harry's oldest friend, though their rocky friendship after the war made things difficult and the decision fell through. Lavender was still on good terms with Hermione, so she accepted to be his godmother if they so chose. Agreeing, they made Rubeus Hagrid James' godfather. Draco and Ginny Malfoy became Sirius Severus' godparents while Neville and Luna became Lily Luna's godparents. They also have several nieces and nephews from the marriages of Harry's sisters and their children are closest with the Longbottom and Weasley children. Neville Longbottom Neville is one of Harry's closest and oldest friends, and the two shared a dorm during their years at Hogwarts. During their initial years, Harry was friendly with Neville, but wasn't as close to him as he was to Ron or Hermione. After Neville accompanied Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dean to hunt for the Philosopher's Stone in their first year, Neville quickly became one of his closest friends, becoming an unofficial part of the Golden Trio. Throughout their second and third years, Neville remained close friends with Harry and the others, though hung out mostly with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. In their fourth year, after Harry's name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire, Neville was one of the few students who trusted Harry and believed his side of the story. As Ron became jealous and angry with Harry, Neville was always there to support him, quickly filling the hole left by Ron. Neville also played an important part in Harry's survival of the Triwizard Tournament, as he provided Harry with Gillyweed in order to breath underwater in the Second Task. Although Harry eventually made amends with Ron over his abandonment of him, the two would never be as close as they were again. In their fifth year, Neville joined Dumbledore's Army and became incredibly dedicated to improving his magical ability. He had some difficulty, but Hermione hypothesized that it was due to him having a poorly suited wand. During the Christmas holidays, Harry requested Neville's grandmother to buy Neville a new wand, but she refused. As a show of incredible friendship, Harry took Neville to Ollivander's and purchased one for Neville himself. Armed with his new wand, Neville became incredibly proficient in Defence Against the Dark Arts and gained much needed confidence and incredible courage, much to the joy of the rest of the D.A. When Harry took Hermione's side after she protested Ron's failing of his Prefect duties, Ron once again abandoned him. During this time, Harry finally lamented over his and Ron's friendship, and Neville permanently replaced Ron as Harry's best mate. He fought alongside Harry in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where Neville saved Harry's life from the Death Eater Walden Macnair and killed Bellatrix Lestrange, completing his lifelong quest for revenge. In 1997, Neville was one of few D.A. members who received Hermione's call for help prior to the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. In 1998, when Harry, Hermione and Ron went on the run for hunting Horcruxes, Neville re-formed Dumbledore's Army with Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley as co-leaders as a student resistance against the takeover of Hogwarts by Death Eaters. Neville spoke out against the new teachers' blood supremacist beliefs and use of Unforgivables on the student body, which saw him routinely tortured by the Carrow twins. When Harry returned to Hogwarts in preparation for the final battle, Neville instantly deferred his leadership to him and summoned the rest of the D.A. in order to participate in the revolt. Harry and Neville fought together in the ensuing battle, with Harry giving Neville instruction to kill Nagini, the final Horcrux, should he die during the battle. Before the ceasefire ended and Voldemort confronted the resistance fighters, Neville openly defied Voldemort; he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and killed Nagini, thus rendering Voldemort mortal and allowing Harry to kill him. After the war, Harry and Neville continued to be best mates. Neville became the godfather of Harry's youngest child; Lily Luna Potter, named after Harry's mother; Lily and Neville's wife; Luna and Neville named his first son, Harry Frank Longbottom, after him. He became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, and so he taught Harry and Hermione's children; James and Sirius, and Harry became the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and so he taught Neville's children, Harry and Mia. Gabriel Gale Daphne Greengrass Harry and Daphne had a chance meeting in their first year in front of the Mirror of Erised when Daphne confronted him about what he saw. They exchanged pleasantries and went their separate ways and didn't speak to each other until fourth year. In the buildup to the Yule Ball, Harry had been rather unlucky in finding a date. His first choice was Hermione, although she had already agreed to go with Viktor Krum. He had asked Ginny as well, but she had agreed to go with Neville. After asking half a dozen girls out and being rejected each time, he got help from Slytherin student Titus Mitcham, who was a friend of Cassius Warrington, to find a date. He was directed to Daphne Greengrass, who was expected to be going with Gregory Goyle, as Draco Malfoy saw to it personally that Daphne wouldn't be asked to the Ball by anyone else, much to her chagrin. Daphne had agreed to go with Harry, though only because her only other choice was Goyle. She tutored Harry in dancing and managed to hold civil conversations with each other. At the ball, Harry had managed to surprise everybody by announcing his date was a Slytherin, deliberately forgoing the traditional Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. This caused Ron to confront Harry in the middle of a dance and start a very public fit, calling Slytherins untrustworthy and calling Harry's status as a Gryffindor into question by asking her to the ball. Daphne proceeded to verbally berate Ron before Harry had to physically restrain Daphne from attacking Ron. Category:Prince's World Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Aurors Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors at Hogwarts Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Professors Category:Order of the Phoenix allies